Cuộc trò truyện nhỏ
by AlanaRusshel
Summary: Hinata và nhóm Akatsuki có một cuộc trò chuyện nhỏ trên bàn ăn

Disclaimer: bản dịch thuộc về Trang Thị Tuyết Linh, truyện gốc được viết bởi CurrentlyIncognit.  
Tên gốc: Small Talk

tag: Hài hước, Akatsuki, Hinata, Bàn ăn, Tobi ngốc.  
Bổ sung: Hinata được nhóm Akatsuki nhặt về nuôi, nấu đồ ăn…  
"Hinata nè"  
Hinata nhìn lên từ chiếc dĩa chưa động đến với một nụ cười mỉm trên môi dịu dàng "Vâng ạ?" cô bé hỏi ngọt ngào.  
"Món này… ngon lắm" Itachi nói. Sau đó thở phào nhẹ nhõm và tiếp tục ăn, mừng là cuối cùng hắn ta cũng vượt qua được ải bi ai này.  
Tobi đã dụ thị họ rằng nên thể hiện nhiều yêu thương hơn đối với… cô nhóc con này.  
Sao cũng được.  
Hinata đỏ mặt, "Cảm ơn anh". Cô bé rất vui khi nghe vậy. Nó đang thử một công thức mới.  
Họ tiếp tục ăn trong im lặng.  
"Hinata à…"  
Nó đặt đôi đũa xuống và nhìn về phía người lãnh đạo của nó, Pain-sama.  
"Cái này có vị… hơi khác. So với mấy món chúng ta thường ăn" Một cuộc nói chuyện nhỏ không phải là việc mà Pain nhà ta thường làm… nhưng Tobi ngu ngốc đó đã rửa não bọn họ tin rằng Hinata-chan đáng yêu của họ đề nghị làm nhiều nhiệm vụ hơn bởi vì họ quá… lạnh lung với cô.  
Sao cũng được.  
Họ có một thỏa thuận ngầm không cần nói ra là họ chỉ cho Hinata làm nhiệm vụ nếu cô bé làm nhiệm vụ cho họ  
Oh, đừng hiểu lầm ý mị, không phải là vì họ quan tâm Hinata đâu… Thật ra thì, họ có quan tâm đó (mặc dù không ai trong bọn đó thừa nhận cả, tch lũ sĩ diện, thừa nhận quan tâm người ta chết chóc lắm hả) Nhưng con bé được cả nhóm Akatsuki nhặt về nuôi. Không phải như một số tên Hyuuga móc méo, chà đạp bất cứ cơ hội nào lũ đó chớp được… Họ chỉ thỉnh thoảng lắm mới làm điều như thế này… Khi mà bọn họ cảm thấy cần thiết… điều mà mị phải thú thật là họ không cần thiết phải làm cho lắm, nah… nhưng điểm chính của chuyện này là,  
Hinata là người duy nhất trong tất cả bọn họ có thể nấu ăn.  
Không hẳn, chỉ là, không làm nhà bếp cháy thôi.  
Ý mị là, Itachi cũng có thể nấu ăn mà không làm cháy nhà bếp  
(nhưng mà hắn ta quá lười để nấu ăn)  
Hoặc là có thể nói đồ ăn họ tự nấu không thể ăn được  
(Nếu bạn là một thành viên của nhóm Akatsuki, bạn phải biết nấu ăn… và chỉ riêng cho mỗi bạn)  
Có thể nói, Hinata là người duy nhất nấu ăn cho tất cả mọi người.  
Còn nữa, con bé nấu ăn rất ngon nha.  
Nên sau khi nó vừa trở về từ nhiệm vụ vừa rồi, họ rất sững sờ… mặc dù không ai trong số bọn họ thể hiện ra mặt… trừ tên Tobi lạc loài ra… Ừ Tobi là đứa lạc loài và nó không đời nào được tính vào.  
Và như hiện tại, họ đang cố làm gì đó để níu giữ Hinata ở lại đây càng lâu càng tốt.  
Cô gái nhỏ cười với người lãnh đạo, "Em có hái vài cây thuốc trên đường từ làng về" nó nhíu mày, nhìn lo lắng (bọn họ đều nín thở cùng một lúc), "Nó có ngon không ạ"  
"Tobi thấy nó rất ngon đó Hinata-chan!" – Giọng Tobi vang lên vui vẻ  
Hinata cười tươi trở lại ngay lập tức, "Vâng ạ. Đây là lần đầu tiên em nấu thử loại thịt này đấy" cô bé cầm đũa lên và bắt đầu ăn.  
Bọn họ tiếp thu thông tin một cách cẩn thận, Ý của Hinata là gì khi nói 'loại thịt này' nhỉ?  
"Ừm…" Deidara lên tiếng hay khó xử, ngắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của họ, "Nhiệm vụ sao rồi?"  
Tobi cũng dụ thị về việc hỏi thêm các câu hỏi… Tobi nói hỏi các câu hỏi chứng tỏ là họ… có quan tâm.  
Sao cũng được…  
"Cũng… được" Hinata hơi nhíu mày khó xử. Bọn người này hôm nay cư xử lạ lùng thật. Nó nhún vai, "Orochimaru đã bị thương khi em đến đó, nên mọi chuyện cũng dễ dàng hơn. Mà mấy con rắn của lão ta thì… hình như không có nguy hiểm cho lắm…" nó nhíu mày.  
Họ nhìn chăm chăm Hinata, đều nhận ra có điều gì đó không bình thường so với mọi ngày… Và còn nữa, từ khi nào mà con bé trở nên đẹp hơn vậy? Hinata sắp…. mười một? mười hai? Thôi bỏ, chuyện đó không quan trọng.  
"Thịt vị ra sao ạ?" Con bé hỏi, nhìn xung quanh trông chờ.  
"Cũng ngon…" Họ cùng tán thành, gật đầu gần như cùng một lúc. Mặc dù họ gần như nhíu mày cùng nhau.  
Cô bé nhìn nghi ngờ, cái bánh rang nhỏ trong đầu nó hoạt động mọi lúc, có thể nào là… Họ đang cố làm nó không để ý bởi vì… họ không thích bữa ăn này?  
"Nếu như-ư mà nó k-k-không ngon, thì mọi người c-c-có thể nói em… em-em sẽ c-cố hơn vào l-lần sau" nó lắp bắp.  
Tobi chó chết, họ cùng rủa thầm.  
"Cái đéo gì thế này! Đm tao sắp chết đói đến nơi rồi!" Hidan vừa đến, phá tan bầu không khí căng thẳng.  
Kakuzu ghi nhớ với bản than hắn là lần sau giết tên Hidan này nhẹ nhàng hơn.  
"Ồ Hinata! Em về rồi!" Hidan ngồi xuống và ăn ngốn nghiến hết tất cả thịt trên dĩa.  
"Thịt ngon lắm!" Hidan nói lớn miệng nhai đống thịt.  
Hinata đỏ hết mặt, "Cám ơn anh."  
"Cái thứ này là thịt quái gì vậy?"  
"Thịt rắn đó ạ"

Tất cả mọi người dừng ăn ngẩng đầu lên đưa mắt nhìn nhau.  
Bánh xe rang trong đầu tất cả bọn họ đã đồng thời liên kết được mọi điều.  
"Rắn của lão Orochimatu…"

Cuối: ugh… cái này mình dịch đúng 1 năm trước luôn, mà lúc đó lười quá nên vứt đại… tới h siêng lên nên share cho mọi người :))) đọc vui nha  
mình còn một shot GaaSaku, NarSaku nữa :v à HinGaa nữa! AAAA "HINGAA"


End file.
